Existing pharmacy networks performing order processing may suffer from inefficient distribution of workload. Many factors may contribute to this inefficient distribution. For example, a first location may receive a greater amount of order volume than a second location, equipment at a first facility may be more efficient than in a second facility, or employees at a first location may be more efficient (e.g., better skilled) than in a second retail location. While these pharmacy networks may benefit from redistributing workload, existing pharmacy information systems do not provide this functionality.
Certain retail industries, such as pharmacies, process discrete product orders on the premises of a retail store. Processing of the order may be separated into information processing of the order and physical processing of the order. Because information processing of the order may not need to be performed completely by a single resource and/or at a particular location, the information processing portion of the order fulfillment process may be sent to another resource for execution, e.g., another retail store. This redistribution of work may be especially useful in a franchise retail store network where a corporate entity may have the power to manage distribution and completion of work within the network. However, a distribution system and method may be required to obtain such a workload distribution objective.